


He Awaits

by Glyphron



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphron/pseuds/Glyphron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is so much Fenris wishes to tell Hawke before this war begins. But, he will have to settle for a short promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Awaits

Fenris watches her move to speak with each of the others as the mages prepare themselves for the battle of their lives. He awaits his turn eagerly, desperate to get one last guaranteed moment with her before facing the tempest ahead. There is something he must tell her, something she must know. He needs to look upon her closely once more, share one more kiss with her. After all, this could be the end of everything. They may never get the chance to be together again, and that frightens him.

What will become of him if she dies? What future could he have then? And, if he dies, what will happen to her? Would it cause her irrevocable agony? Would she struggle as much as he would to find purpose? Would they ever meet again? He didn't know, he just did not know. And it only aided in fueling his concern.

It did not help that he was surrounded by possible heathens. Mages with the power to turn for the worst, becoming more than just enemies to the Templars. Fenris had opposed this standing, this alignment. He wished Hawke has chosen the safe path, the one he deemed better for everyone. But, by now, he would follow her to the ends of Thedas. She had stood with him through the darkest parts of his own life since his arrival to Kirkwall. He could not possibly imagine abandoning her now, even if her judgement seemed flawed.

He understood, as he watched her clasp hands with Bethany, that she sought to protect the last remaining member of her family. He knew that she so loved Bethany, she would brave any war. And he could not blame her for standing with her sister. Fenris simply hoped all of this was not in vain. He prayed, especially for her sake, that Bethany held strong and would not give to temptation. He was certain she would not survive that, even if she came through the fight before them. It made him shudder to think about.

She came to Aveline, who stood beside him. And, all at once, nerves seized him. In but a moment, she would be standing in front of him, waiting to hear what he had to say. She probably wondered if he despised her for her choice. Most likely thought he would no longer be able to stand her for siding with the 'enemy'. How many times had he condemned all mages, even while insisting he understood some were not evil? Far too many times. He worried her faith in his loyalty was waning, that she might fear him. Fear his wrath which would never come.

In honesty, his head was spinning. Overburdened by all that was happening. In the chaos, he was attempting to reason on how she must be feeling. Trying to read her thoughts. While his were everywhere at once. And so he worried over strange things, when he should be focused on living through the coming fight. But his heart ached. He truly did not want her to assume he hated her, even if he was unsure why he thought she might.

Then Hawke was here, before him and it pulled his focus from his thoughts. Fenris stared for a long time, studying every detail so he could never forget them. He drank her beauty in with an unquenchable thirst. Then he looked to her expression. She too was nervous, unsure. It was not like her to be so uncertain. He wanted to comfort her, ease her mind. To prove that he loved her, as he has never loved anything.

Fenris gives a wayward smile and her eyes light up.

"Here I am about to defend these mages in hopeless battle," he mused, trying to show he bears no ill will, "You lead me to strange places, Hawke."

It works, she understands he is here willingly and remains beside her by choice alone. She returns a smile for his teasing.

"I'll lead you to stranger places than this, just watch."

She had better. This had better not be goodbye.

"A tempting offer." He taunts in return.

But he was aware she knew what he really meant. Fenris could never resist such an offer given to show her desire for his companionship. She could take him to the moon for all he cared. He was simply content to be in any endeavor together with her. But, what if this really was goodbye, despite his desires?

"I may.... Not get the chance to say this again," he offers, heart heavy and stomach aching, "Meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me."

He meets her eyes, swims in them.

"Promise me you won't die," he demands, "I can't bear the thought of living without you."

He doesn't mean to sound so forceful, but he just can't take this fear. Everything is falling apart around them. And, all he wants is for this newfound happiness to endure. He begs fate not to take this one thing from him, he's lost all else. He only wishes to keep this one object of importance, nothing else matters.

In solemnity she answers, "I don't make that promise unless you do."

Fenris won't die, he'll make sure of it. Whatever it takes, he'll make it through this. So long as she is at the end as well. He won't falter, not now. He refuses to fall.

"Nothing is going to keep me from you." He assures her with conviction.

With that he takes hold of her and indulges in the kisses he swore he'd get before the Templar assault. He pours every ounce of passion he holds into them. She equals his with her own. And they are the sweetest delights he's ever tasted.


End file.
